


you've got my heart bursting at the seams

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, headcannons, literally just a collection of my tanahina/kuzusoda headcannons, wholesome headcannons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a collection of headcannon! i may be adding more relationships or just characters in general so stay tuned!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Tanaka Gundham, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 15





	1. !playlists!

I have a tanahina playlist and a kuzusouda playlist on my spotify! I'll add the link to both in the notes! (both cover artwork is by huyanderes on twitter!)


	2. kuzusouda headcannons!!

romantic hcs!  
`fuyuhiko really likes oldies music, specifically 50s/60s love songs. During the killing game, he would sing kazuichi these songs so he could fall asleep and be less scared. (also if you look at my kuzusouda playlist on spotify [previous chapter] the oldies songs are from fuyuhiko and the others are from kaz :])  
`fuyu is the big spoon, i do not take criticism, although when they wake up kaz always ends cuddling him instead.   
`kaz learned how fuyu likes his coffee, so he makes him a cup everyone morning.  
`sometimes kaz will stay up all night, so in the mornings when fuyu wakes up they watch the sunrise together  
`kaz hates horror movies but fuyu loves them, so every time a scary scene comes on kaz just leaves the room and fuyu laughs at him (lovingly)  
`kaz likes to ruffle fuyus hair when he walks by.  
`fuyu will change the pronouns/lyrics in love songs to fit kaz when hes singing to him  
`but sometimes the changes wont flow with the song, and kaz trys really hard not to laugh and ruin the sweet moment  
kaz hcs!  
`kaz listens to music really loudly when hes in his workshop  
`he owns at least 5 pairs of the same jumpsuit  
`he has yellow teeth (his enamel would be GONE after sharpening them like that)  
`he has those square framed clear glasses to wear when hes not wearing his contacts, and he only got them cuz he thought they would "blend in" or "be less noticable"  
`he drinks an excessive amount of energy drinks (his favorite is ultra rosa cuz it matches his hair)  
fuyu hcs!  
`hes a morning person and wakes up at sunrise  
`drinks his coffee with no milk but with a lot of sugar (it looks like black coffee but its actually really sweet)  
`he irons his suits everynight before he sleeps  
`he takes really REALLY longs showers, just cuz  
`he always keeps altoids in his pockets (the peppermint ones)

**Author's Note:**

> kuzusouda playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6StXfYL39RRpODnstSN3jq   
> tanahina playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7yK49SWozz9wiwjLAeXJRk


End file.
